


Doorbell Dasher

by koalaoshiz



Series: A circle to heaven [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (not in a sexual way), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Demon Sex, Demon Shiro (Voltron), Demon Summoning, Lance is a brat, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omorashi, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Shiro (Voltron), ant thirsty as all hell when not intimidated to death by Shiro, he's thirsty as hell even when intimidated by Shiro, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/pseuds/koalaoshiz
Summary: For a decade, demons had been summoned to the Human World, only to be left in an empty place with no one in sight. Growing irritated, there is nothing that can be done as every demons had only been summoned once.Until Shiro, who is ready to take action whenever the doorbell dasher calls for him once more. After all, third time's the charm.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: A circle to heaven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909642
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Doorbell Dasher

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to be finally able to post this fic!! This is a joyous day!  
> Enjoy at your leasure and don't forget to scream at me in the comment section<3

There are not many things that can inconvenience a demon. Typically, annoyances were dealt with quickly and efficiently; generally with blood being spilt on the other, non-demon end. The Néant wasn’t something trivial, for use as entertainment. Yet, despite all the warnings, and the horror stories of what happened to those who overstepped their boundaries, someone was doing their best to irk the dark and powerful.

Someone, who was but a drop in the life of a demon. Small and meaningless but an annoyance nonetheless, akin to the buzzing of a mosquito. That person performed every step to summon a demon perfectly, before leaving the demon alone in an empty, soulless place. Then, stuck there for the obligatory 25 minutes, there was nothing the demon could do but wait until the circle released itself due to the summoner’s inaction.

This had been happening for a while to random demons all over the Néant, they began calling the summoner “Doorbell Dasher”, from the childish human’s prank. 

Now, Shiro didn’t think that he would get Doorbell Dashed, thinking like many others it would always happen to someone else. Yet, he felt the pull of a summoning one afternoon, and was compelled to answer it. He found himself in a run down cabin with no one in sight.

The soft twitter of birds was the only sign of life, as he sat bored and trapped for twenty long minutes, irritation growing inside of him. The musty smell of the cabin was mixing itself with the herbs needed for the summon, tickling his nose. He wanted to sneeze. 

Since he still had time, he checked the circle. It was, admittedly a beautiful job; the runes were elegant and clearly practiced. Shiro acknowledged the summoner’s precise work with a surly nod; if that person weren't such an asshole, he would have loved to have discussed the history of each symbol and their different pronunciations and compositions with them. 

Right now? He would have been content to make them piss their pants for wasting his time. 

Luckily, the twenty-five minutes went by quickly and he made sure to memorize every little detail about the circle he could, in case it would lead him to the Doorbell Dasher. And when finally the time ran out, he was able to go back home, his mood seriously soured. 

The second time it happened to him was a few months later. Shiro had put it out of his mind after a week or two, going back to his usual demeanor, only rolling his eyes when he heard of the Doorbell Dasher being as annoying as usual. On a stranger note, though, it had seemed the frequency of summonings had gone down slightly even if only by a small margin. 

So when he felt the telltale feeling of a summons, Shiro answered it with a bit of suspicion and anticipation. The demons being called twice by the Doorbell Dasher had been few and far between, far outweighed by the regular summons of the people who definitely needed some demonic magic to solve their problems. 

The place he arrived at wasn't anything like he was expecting. It wasn't a room, it wasn't even a house and there definitely wasn't anyone to meet him: the carefully crafted circle had been drawn smack dab on the damp sand, just short of being swept away by the incessant blue waves of the sea. And just like last time, there was no one present that could justify his presence here. 

A lone seagull was watching him with curiosity, cocking its head to the sides. Prodding at it with a bit of magic informed Shiro that it was simply a regular seagull and not a familiar, which was further confirmed when the bird squawked at him before flying away. 

Twenty-five minutes to wait until the circle let go. 

Even if the change of scenery had been nice, the situation he was in truly ticked him off. How dare a mere human trick him twice?! If ever found whoever was doing that…

Well, he supposed they were young and didn't know better than to toy with demons that could tear their limbs off without a sweat. He could let them go with a good scare, teach them a little lesson. For now, all he could do was wait for the circle to release him and plot against this childish prankster. He wasn't even going to admit the feeling of the sun on his skin was nice. 

A few days after he went back to the Néant, Shiro was still keyed up about the summons. He was powerful for a demon, so being led around like that was a blow to his ego. Instinctively, demons can't refuse a summons,even if there was a sort of- magical firewall that made sure no higher demons could be called by people with low magical abilities. 

The Doorbell Dasher had started with lower rank demons to gradually call upon the likes of him, which was an impressive feat for anyone. Generally, a group was necessary and they wouldn’t all up and leave after successfully calling someone of his rank. This was making it all the more annoying, he said to his best-friend, Keith, a demon of slightly lower rank than him. 

“At least you didn’t get summoned near a port-a-potty.” Keith grumbled, swinging down his drink as he was sitting on Shiro’s sofa. 

Humans had a lot of theories about what the Néant looked like but they would be pretty disappointed to see it was incredibly similar to their own world.. The only different things were the flora, fauna and the definitive lack of pollution. 

“I still have better things to do than humour the antics of a prankster, Keith.” Shiro sighed, pinching the arch of his nose. He’d endured Keith’s complaints after his own summoning, so now Keith had to listen to him. “I truly hope someone catches him because this affair is becoming ridiculous. It’s been ten years! How does someone not get caught in _ten years_?!” 

“Yeah, I agree.” Keith sighed, sagging further on Shiro’s couch. “They’re one lucky and or smart bastard.”

“You’re saying that like you’re admiring them and not as if you wanted to throttle them.” He chuckled. Truly, he understood the feeling but Keith’s solutions were always a bit too violent. And yes, more often than not, he agreed, even though it didn’t sit well with him right now. 

He was thinking that, when he felt the pull of a summoning tugging at his magic and he frowned at it. Just when he was taking some time to catch up with Keith, someone had to go and call him to the other side. 

Throwing an apologetic look at Keith, Shiro let himself be pulled to the human world, crossing his fingers. No one had been called three times before, he thinks, calming his temper before it made him do something embarrassing in front of his summoner. 

When he emerged from the circle he was met with

Nothing. 

Just an empty parking lot with a perfect circle drawn in chalk at his feet. Just the buzz of crickets in the distance and the flickering of a convenience store in the distance. 

That’s it. His patience had run out now. Shadow fumes flew from his physical form, trapped inside of the circle with him, twisting and rising towards any possible escape, as it coated the sides of his temporary prison. Shiro was going to do everything he could to trap that little shit and make them regret their actions. Third time was usually the charm and Shiro was going to take full advantage of it. 

The twenty-five minutes were spent prodding the circle with his magic, infiltrating its essence forcefully, and marking every inch of the remaining trail. Turning it into a homing beacon to find the Doorbell Dasher and restrain them so he wouldn’t be able to flee once more. 

He had a fleeting thought, wondering why no one had done the same but he remembered that no demon could truly know who was summoning them, especially the lower ranked ones. That person had been lucky enough for it to have been random up until now and it was now going to blow up on their face the next time they tried their childish prank. 

When he was finally freed and allowed to go back home, his expression had startled Keith so bad the younger demon hadn't said anything snarky about his predicament. He had started, before getting up to serve him a strong drink, carefully avoiding the wisps of ashes still swirling at Shiro's ankles like angry moray eels. 

"You look murderous." He says instead, forgoing any of his usual quips.

"I absolutely am." Shiro answers, drinking the offered alcohol in one go, grounding himself in the feeling of it burning his throat and settling in his stomach like a tiny, angry volcano. "I've never been mocked and my pride isn't going to allow me to let him go with a soft warning. And since I seem to be their target, I have no qualms in striking back." 

"Please at least don't be too messy, it’ll be a hassle to explain why a high ranked demon dismembered a human.” Keith tried to reason. “You remember the Sendack situation, right...?"

Keith had a point. A very good point. But if there was no body when he's finished with the prankster, then there would be no crime.

"Don't worry, Keith. I won't dismember them." He said with a smile but that only earned him a scowl. 

"That's very concerning, but I won't pry further." Keith sighed, still looking wary but willing to let go of the subject for now. 

It took a week and a half of patient anticipation before he felt once more the call of a summon drawing at his magic, compelling. Of course he was going to answer it, there was nothing more important than that after all, while sporting a smile a shark would be proud of. 

Of all places he could appear, considering the three precedents, a motel room was a bit surprising. He had learned through human television that motel rooms were more often than not unsanitary. This one was clean and dust free as far as he could see, with a pleasant flower fragrance. 

The only thing that could be considered out of place in the room was the young man, tied to the floor by ropes of shadows. There was a gag in his mouth so he wasn’t able to make any sound that would attract attention and cut short this moment. Shiro summoned more shadows to cover the windows and sound proof it.

Terra cotta skin, short hazelnut hair and sharp facial features were the first thing he was able to notice from the Doorbell Dasher’s position.The young man was attractive, that Shiro could see it and it made _something_ twist inside of him at the idea of the human being unable to flee from his wrath. 

“Well well well.” He snarked, crouching to be in the human’s field of vision. Even if his eyes were screwed shut, it didn’t matter. “Fancy meeting you here. I’ve been wanting to for a while now, so I hope I was not too cavalier by making you stay in place.”

A drop of sweat rolled from the human’s forehead to his nose, dangling off it for a few seconds before falling on the carpet. A lone whimper was the only noise he made that assured Shiro he was listening. 

“I will only ask permission once, do you hear me?” His voice is a growl that makes the human visibly shake, shoulders trembling. “Allow me onto this plane, you only have 19 minutes to do so, but if you miss that window of opportunity, my binds will not release you _at all.”_

A strangled sob in response as the gag loosened itself, glistening with spit. The human licked his lips a few times, attracting Shiro’s attention to them. Reddened by the gag, they made Shiro want to bite them. Make them bleed a little. 

“I- Lance, allow you to this plane.” The human’s voice was strangled and hoarse, possibly from attempts to yell his way out of the situation. Shiro was truly glad that shadows absorbed sounds as much as they did light. 

“Good boy.” He crooned sarcastically, reveling in the sensation of being _free_ from the circle, and finally allowed to step into the mortal realm for the first time since Lance had prank summoned him. 

And when he did, the true atmosphere of the room crashed onto him as Lance found the strength to at least open his eyes, as unfocused as they were. The room was saturated with what he could only describe as a blend of Néant magic and his own, albeit in smaller quantities. Seeing the human's blown pupils, Shiro attained a conclusion.

"My, aren't you a shameless little snowbird." He crooned, lifting his head further up with a fistful of soft, brown hair. Tears were welling up in the corner of those deep blue eyes but it seemed he had difficulties focusing on Shiro's own steel eyes. "Pumping yourself full of a demon's magic to reach a higher satisfaction than what you can get from the Néant, huh?"

Lance made a weak attempt at shaking his head in denial, his body still trembling like a leaf. "That's not…-"

"I don’t think I allowed you to open your mouth further.” Shiro growls as his grip on Lance’s hair tightens in a painful way, making the human wince. “I must warn you that my patience is extremely thin thanks to your little pranks. Truly, summoning me in random empty places with you nowhere in sight was a jab to my pride, so I am going to pay you back in full. How does an hour and forty minutes sounds, hmm?” 

Aah, the fear in the human’s eyes was satisfying to see. 

His attention was picked up by the resumed squirming of the human, the way he would clench his thighs, as if he was trying to hold it in. Hmm. This picked Shiro’s interest as he now had a new card to play to make the human suffer the humiliation he received tenfold. 

“Look at you.” He said with a flat tone, putting one of his feet on Lance’s crotch, applying a light pressure to start with. “Human bodies are so inconvenient, don’t you think? So full of unnecessary things that can make life difficult for you if you don’t pay enough attention. How long have you been tied up here?” 

Lance made a sound that resembled a strangled whimper but didn’t answer, which only irritated Shiro further. So he stepped with more force, grounding his heeled boot for good measure. The sob that escaped Lance’s lips was joined with tears but it seemed to have made Shiro’s warning clear. 

“I- I don’t know. Hours? Two... at most...” Lance’s eyes seemed to be more focused and Shiro didn’t know if it was because of the pain or because his high was wearing off. No matter, that changed nothing. 

“It’s frustrating, isn’t it..?” His voice was soft but without mercy. “To be held in place without consent, unable to do the most basic of things?” Well, there was _some_ exaggerations there, but what Lance didn’t know wouldn’t hurt anyone. Anyone but him that is. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He whimpered, tears rolling on his cheeks as he was struggling against the pressure on his bladder and his bindings. “I didn’t... I didn’t know… I wasn’t-”

“Quiet.” Shiro’s voice whips the air like a leash, making Lance abruptly stop talking and perhaps even bite his tongue. There was a moment where Shiro doesn’t quite know what to do next as there were so many possibilities to choose from; but his thoughts were interrupted by a very tacky, very annoying ringtone. Lance seemed to be fighting against the urge to look toward where his phone was. 

It would have been smarter for him to _look_ instead as it proved to Shiro this particular ringtone had been set for someone important, who would no doubt be suspicious of him not answering. And that person, whoever they might be, could have the potential to ruin Shiro’s fun and the demon was having none of that. 

Sending a tendril of shadow to swipe through Lance’s belongings - all contained in a large backpack set near the little desk all motel rooms seemed to have, Shiro seized Lance’s phone, a small blue smartphone before setting it near Lance’s face. 

“I want you to answer this call without making the person on the other side aware of our little situation, do you understand?” He warns the boy, gripping his chin in a vice like grip. “I have no hesitation in making sure no ashes remains of you.” 

v

Lance nods with difficulty before Shiro swiped the call on, tapping the touchscreen to put the speaker on. 

“Hola hermanito.” A feminine voice sounds from the phone, making Lance’s face contort in a very interesting mix of expressions. “Sorry to call you all of a sudden, I know you don’t really like it but it’s still been a few since we talked.” 

“Hey, Vero.” Lance says and his voice is barely shaking, impressively enough. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you alright? You sound strained.” That Vero seemed keen on the uptake and Lance’s eyes widened with panic, shooting Shiro very worried glances. 

“Yeah, huh, just finished working out.”

“That’s… nice… I hope you don’t strain yourself too much.” She seemed to worry easily. “I don’t want you to collapse like last time, especially when you’re kilometers away from home.”

“Don’t worry, Vero.” Lance nervously laughed. “I tried something a bit new but didn’t know It would push my muscles that hard.” His voice ends with a sharp inhale as Shiro maliciously grounded his foot on his crotch again, reveling in the desperation and indignation welling up inside his eyes. Did he really think Shiro wouldn’t try to have some fun? It looked like he had never met a demon in his life. 

“Stop stretching when I’m calling you, idiota. That’s how you pull a muscle because you’re not concentrated enough.”

“Sorry, sis.” He says with a constricted voice, glaring fully at Shiro now. 

“No te preocupes, hermanito.” There was a lull in the conversation as if the girl on the other end was trying to gather her strength to tackle a touchy subject. Lance seemed to be aware of it because he was trying to lean away from the phone. Not like Shiro was going to let him, especially when it was made harder by his full bladder. “¿Cuándo regresas a casa?” 

“I don’t plan on it just yet.” Lance was gritting his teeth. 

“Look, if it’s because of-”

“Mom asked you to call me, didn’t she?” He cuts her off and Shiro let some pressure off Lance’s crotch, fascinated by the caustic tone of voice Lance was using. 

“You have to understand, Lance! She’s extremely worried about you, especially when you abruptly left town with hardly any money on you! I understand you can be angry at her but-”

“¡Basta!” He growled, hands clenching at his side. “I think you said enough, Vero. Been nice catching up but I have other things to _deal with_.” It was said while throwing a heated glare towards Shiro and the demon shrugged at this behavior. Frankly, it was more interesting now than when Lance was cowering at his feet. 

Without much prompting, Shiro ended the call, throwing the phone somewhere on the carpet. Lance was hanging his head low, his thighs still quacking from the pressure of his bladder. Curiously, he felt the binds on Lance weaken by a tiny amount; not enough to be worrying and free the human but intriguing. It also didn’t look like Lance was aware he was doing that, which made Shiro question if he truly did know everything about the situation. 

The boy’s shoulders were shaking and he hung his head low, silent sobs wracking his slender frame. Shiro lowered his gaze to see Lance hadn’t managed to hold himself anymore and peed himself, soaking his jeans and the carpet directly under him. Tears quickly joined the wet fabric. Shiro would have gloated and pushed on to humiliate him more; but the phone call and Lance soaking up traces of his power - which shouldn’t really be possible except if he allowed it - made him hesitant. 

“¿está satisfecho?” 

“As pleasing as everything is, there is no way I will just be satisfied with just that.” Shiro said de facto. “You still have an hour and twenty-three minutes to repay my wasted time.”

“I told you I didn’t know!” Lance’s tone went back to pleading as he struggled against the binds again. “I didn’t know I was summoning anyone! The circle is supposed to be a dud!” 

"Excuse me?" Shiro said with disbelief, taken aback by the sincere tone in Lance’s voice. Sure, a lot of people had tried to manipulate him with sweet words, sobs and agile tongues but right now, he couldn’t tell if Lance was messing with him, or if he was being genuine. And sure, he was a demon, but that didn’t mean he had it in him to hurt an innocent. “You mean you didn’t purposefully summon demons for a decade? That it was some ‘misunderstanding’?”

“Of course not! It’s not even a misunderstanding! Look, I have a book in my backpack, on page seven, there’s the circle I’ve been using.”

Alright, he was curious, and perhaps he liked the way Lance was looking at him. With his eyes filled with determination to prove his innocence despite being at the mercy of a demon that had already shown he would have no difficulties doing more than just humiliating him. 

This time, he decided to check the backpack himself. He wasn’t nosy but there was something in this human that made him want to embarrass him until he lost composure so Shiro could do whatever he wanted with him. 

Wait, no. His plan had been to break the Doorbell Dasher’s spirit as revenge for the humiliation of being summoned several times for nothing, as well as the hundreds of other demons that had experienced the same fate. Why was he suddenly thinking of Lance squirming at his feet, wondering just where the blush ended. 

If he didn’t know better, Shiro would have thought Lance had cast a spell on him. 

The book in hand - after fishing it out from under several shirts and boxer-briefs - Shiro flipped open the brown hard-cover, appreciating the soft leather in his hands. Well loved and with signs of wearing down, Shiro was appreciative of the care Lance had for it. 

Page seven was nearly entirely filled with a drawing of the circle and concise explanations about it. Lance had been saying the truth, Shiro realized after looking at the other circles shown in the book. The circle Lance was using was used for the summoner to replenish their mana pool with pure Néant energy, without involving any demons in the process. 

That this was even possible didn’t surprise Shiro at all, there were lots of humans that were paranoid and extremely distrustful of demons. What was puzzling him, however, was _why_ exactly Lance’s circles behaved abnormally and did the only thing it wasn’t designed for: summoning a demon. 

“I see.” Is the only thing he says after a few more minutes. 

“So you believe me, now?” Lance asked, Shiro finding his tone awfully bratty, especially in the position he still was. 

“Yes. However, this changes virtually nothing to your situation.” He said, half-joking. “You’ve wasted precious time for me, hurt my pride and reputation and your current lack of fear for your situation and myself is extremely irritating.”

“I’ve figured you weren’t going to kill me.” Lance shrugged as best as he could. “The most you did to me was make me piss myself while on the phone with my hermanita. I believe any other demons in your ‘situation’ would have at least made me lose another, more precious fluid.”

Bratty and cocky. A mix Shiro was starting to appreciate, especially when the human looked at him with tears still clinging to his eyelashes. 

“This wouldn’t be fair of the cleaning crew to have to soak up the blood from the carpet.” He snarked. “I’m not a monster who doesn’t respect minimum wage workers.”

“And _I_ do telecommuting for an IT company for peanuts!” 

“It’s easier to hide your magic addiction from your family that way, isn’t it?” Shiro asked, feeling genuinely curious about Lance’s circumstances. He was far too empathetic for his own good and, that would absolutely be how he was going to be killed. 

“I’m not-” Lance managed to make several curious noises of indignation before he managed to get a grip on himself. “First of all, I’m not addicted to magic, earlier was the first time this happened! And second of all, why I left home is none of your concern!” 

Well, that was true. But Shiro, while not a nosy person, was curious about Lance, even more so with his blatant avoidance of the subject. 

“I mean, shouldn’t we be doing something else right now? Is your new plan to torture me to sit in front of me like a shrink and try to psychoanalyse my family problems?! I mean, I’m _literally_ tied up at your mercy right now.” 

Shiro snorted and looked him up and down. He _was_ attractive and willing, with this spark in his eyes that showed a very bullheaded temper. And for Shiro, that was quite alluring. 

“That attitude will definitely get you killed one day." He said instead, combing his fingers through Lance's soft hair before he gripped it more gently than previously. 

"Ain’t dead yet." Lance gasped, bending his head backwards to follow Shiro's action. "But I'll definitely file a complaint if you don't murder me with your dick." 

"That's not going to hold up in any court." Shiro chided him, letting his other hand wander down Lance's face, tracing the shape of his reddened lips with his thumb. 

What to do.

He could totally shut him up, gag him once more and have Lance make a mess of himself with his saliva, his muffled noises betraying his needs. Or he could leave him like that, have him be as vocal as he could be, begging to him in desperation. After all, he _did_ sound-proof the room. 

Either way, he was going to enjoy this immensely. 

His decision was apparently taking too much time for Lance as he felt the young man parted his lips to swirl his tongue around Shiro's thumb, before letting it enter his mouth with no hesitation. But with his gaze fixated over his crotch, Shiro was keenly aware Lance wanted _something_ other than his thumb. 

He would be more than glad to let him get what he wanted. Especially after the fear in his eyes had all but disappeared, to be replaced by lust and a blazing appreciation over his figure. Truth be told, Shiro didn't really care about his outward appearance in the human realm but he was definitely confident about it. And it seemed like Lance approved of what he was looking at, which only stroked Shiro's ego even more. 

He lets Lance play a little with his thumb, appreciating the wet warmth of his mouth as he begins unzipping his pants, the sound snapping Lance’s focus to him like a pavlovian bell. The simple thought of Lance having experience in this field makes something inside of Shiro twist uncomfortably, as if the mere thought of Lance not being wholly _his_ is something unexcusable. But now that Lance is at his mercy, there was no one stopping him from ruining Lance and forever making future sexcapades with strangers dissatisfying. 

The mere thought of making Lance only able to truly feel pleasured with him and no other person made Shiro’s blood spark and his brain short circuit. It was also slightly unsettling how enthralled and fiercely possessive he was becoming of this human for having _just_ met him. He’d had plans to make Lance regret the decade of prank summonings, and even after he had learned Lance hadn’t been doing it on purpose, all Shiro could still think of doing was make sure Lance learned his lesson. 

If it meant fucking his brains out until all he could feel was Shiro, inside and out, well, there would certainly be no complaints from his side. 

“You look like a fucking slut, moaning around my thumb as if it were my dick. Do you want the real thing that badly?”

“Yesh-” Lance is barely able to talk clearly with how Shiro was pressing his tongue down, sharp nail threatening to puncture it with every hard swallow Lance was attempting. 

“I don’t think so.” Shiro croons, relieving in the disgruntled and betrayed expression Lance was showing. “Do you think you deserve it, hm?”

“I do!” Shiro wasn’t so sadistic as not allowing him to speak clearly, his thumb slipping out of Lance’s mouth to idly play with his lower lip. He wondered if it would taste as sweet as Lance looked. “Not to brag but I’m very good at deepthroating.”

“And you think bragging about your old exploits is going to appeal to me more than if you had no experience?" he said, not bothering with lowering his pants more than what was enough for him to free his dick.

"Virgin me wouldn't have been able to take on that monster cock, so I think that plays in my favor." 

Touché. While he had enjoyed the thought of being Lance's first, knowing he could do anything to him without having to worry about inexperience and first-time jitters was not something he would object to. He'd still have Lance all for himself.

"Cocky. Why don't you put your mouth to good use, then, since you apparently know how to use it?" 

This brought a breathy moan from Lance who opened his mouth wider and leaned as far forward as he could while still having Shiro's hand in his hair. There's something fascinating in seeing Lance frown in confusion when he is stopped _so close_ to what he wants because of Shiro's grip on him and the whimper it elicited went straight to his dick. All Lance was able to reach was the tip, tears pricking his eyes from the obvious strain on his scalp.

"Come on, now Lance. I thought you wanted it?" Shiro teases, gripping his dick so he could steady it for Lance, pre-cum beading at the tip. If you don't give it your all, you'll be punished."

"You're holding me back, that's cheating!" Lance cried out, shooting him a heated glare. The point of his tongue sneaking lightning fast to lick his lips where Shiro had pressed his cock.

"I'm a demon." Shiro says de facto, before he brusquely moved Lance’s head forward, groaning at the sensation of the humid heat of his mouth on his dick, along with the slide of his tongue on the underside of it. Yeah, that felt nice, especially coupled with Lance’s noises of surprise at the abruptness of his action. 

With his arms and hands bound tightly to his back, Lance was totally at his mercy. All he could do was brace himself, and accept being used by Shiro as he rolled his hips, gauging his reaction to the sudden intrusion and how far he could take him with such short notice. 

Pretty damn far apparently, as he managed to press Lance's head against his pelvis with only minimal gagging from him. It was an impressive feat since Shiro was by no means small. His cockhead was teasing at Lance's fluttering throat, cutting off his breathing and making him desperate for air. 

"Look at you," he crooned, whipping a few tears with his thumbs. "Taking everything from the get-go. How many cocks did you suck to be so talented at this? How many people did you kneel for because you're so much of a slut that you can't go without a dick _somewhere_ in you?"

There's a noise of protest from Lance, but Shiro’s effectively gagging him with his dick, rendering the human incapable of defending himself. Shiro thrusted shallowly in his mouth, appreciating the feeling of a desperate human struggling to breath with a dick in his throat. 

There's a dark part of his mind that wants to take him right then and there, push him down and have his fill; but another overwhelming part of his brain talks him out of it, murmures sweet words into his inner ears. He needed to make sure Lance enjoys this as much as he is, make it last, make him writhe in rapture. There will be no pleasure for him if there isn’t any for Lance. 

Shiro is a bit put off that this seemed to take hold of him so quickly since he was in Lance’s presence but he doesn’t actually reject it. He’s sure he wouldn’t have felt half as bothered if he had met Lance under different conditions, but there is no denying this kind of “meet cute” would stick to the both of them for a long, long time. 

And despite human lives being inconsequential for Shiro - after all they had such short lifespan it was almost comical - Lance felt like too much for him to handle- almost. As if his presence alone was enough to drown him, suck the air from his lungs and set his bones ablaze. It’s disconcerting, making his mind spin but strangely, sweetly, addictive. 

A few tendrils of darkness move swiftly across Lance’s silhouette and, with a perfectly controlled Decay spell, his clothes fade to ashes being absorbed where it lands as to not make any mess. Shiro smirks a little when he hears Lance groans in indignation but it quickly fades when he feels the threatening pressure of his teeth _not quite_ biting on his dick. Alright, lesson learned. Do not piss off the person who literally has your dick in his mouth. 

“Those were my favorite clothes, you dick.” Lance coughs, spit dripping down his chin after leaning away to catch his breath. He looked like a complete, fuming mess and it made Shiro’s heart beat louder in his ribcage. 

“And this is the attire I prefer you in.” Shiro replied, caressing his glistening lips. “With nothing to hide and everything for me to revel in.” 

He sees more than he feels Lance shiver under his gaze, his skillful tongue darting out to lick his lips. Shiro was taken by the urge to kiss him. 

“You’re at my mercy.” he growls, making Lance’s eyelashes flutter. His irises had shrunk slightly and he looked a bit out of it like earlier. Well, he did absorb a few drops of his magic once more, which could explain his reaction a bit. He was a powerful demon, meaning his power was more potent than the regular demons humans would summon. 

“I will eat you whole.” With a hand, he gripped the harness of shadow binding Lance’s chest, lifting him with no apparent trouble to throw him without much ceremony on the bed, taking advantage of Lance’s position to slap his round ass just to hear him cry out. The way his asscheek rippled after the hit was extremely satisfying. 

With a shark grin, Shiro went ahead to render Lance’s ass as red as he could , every sob and plead from Lance heading straight to his dick, as he enjoyed himself immensely. He only stopped when he could sense Lance tense up too much, and his voice carrying more pain than pleasure. Shushing him, he began peppering the round ass and curved backside with kisses, lavishing the skin heavily with his tongue. That boy tasted so good.

“You’re so mean.” Lance sobbed, hands curling up tightly, some light spasms agitating his right leg. Passing a warm hand over it, he massaged the muscles with short, efficient motions: this was, after all, not the time for him to get a cramp. 

“I could hear you enjoying it.” Shiro retorted, biting the flesh on his thigh, so close to his groin he could smell how much pre Lance had dirtied the bedsheet 

“You’re still mean. I should hate you.” 

“Right when I wanted to be kind and stretch you with my tongue?” Shiro said in fake disbelief. “You’re right, my fingers will be just as efficient. Quicker, too.” The last part was purred directly in Lance’s ears as Shiro blanketed his lithe frame with his own massive body. Goodness, every curve of him was fitting perfectly against his own, like two puzzle pieces coming together to bring closer the finished product. 

“W-wait…” Lance stammered, struggling to look at him when Shiro leaned away. That was regrettable but he decided to just put it off for later. After all, they weren’t finished. 

“Too late.” There was lube in Lance’s backpack that Shiro snatched with one shadow tendril, throwing it in his direction before catching it perfectly. Hm. Would have been more satisfying if Lance had been able to properly see him do it. But this was supposed to be a punishment and being unable to move, to be at Shiro’s mercy _was_ punishment. 

There also had been condoms with the lube but Shiro disregarded it. Demons didn’t have any transmissible diseases, and there was no way Lance would be able to get pregnant from taking it in the ass.

Shiro took his sweet time opening Lance open, going slow but deep, avoiding his prostate skillfully. The noises Lance made was music to his ears. To hear him, to revele in those panting sobs and pleads, Shiro brought him to a shaky dry orgasm. Seeing Lance tense up and cry out in pleasure like that was Shiro's new favorite sight.

Letting Lance catch his breath - and being assured he was stretched enough to handle his size without much trouble, Shiro shifted his position so he was kneeling right behind Lance, his right hand soothing the sweaty skin of his hip that spasmed under his touch. His left hand shifted slightly from where it still was resting on Lance's round ass cheek. His thumb parted the two mounds, giving him a full view of his twitchy, glistening hole.

Licking his lips, Shiro moved to tease Lance by pushing his cock head ever so slightly inside of him, yet never fully enough to penetrate him. Even he had to show some herculean restraints as all he wanted to do was shove himself into Lance and pound him until all is left of the young man was putty. He would be doing it, eventually.

"Wait!" Lance cried out and his tone of voice halted Shiro from following his plan. His voice was raw.

"I- I don't even know your name..." Right. Lance _didn't know his name_. Lance didn't know who he was, and that bothered Shiro way more than it should, yet he tried to play it cool. Strange attraction notwithstanding, there wasn't anything to say. He wasn’t going to see Lance again after, so why should he share his name? Names had powers, even just his nickname could tie him down to someone, but not in the same way.

Shiro really wanted to give his name but he had decided not to get attached, prior. This was supposed to be about making sure an annoyance got what they deserved. Definitely not someone genuinely unaware of his actions and so damn attractive, so pliant to Shiro's wishes while standing up to him like he already knew Shiro would be falling hard and fast for him.

Demons didn't fall for humans. If it weren't for the large discrepancy between each race's lifespan or the fact humans were so fragile, it would be because of humans opportunistic nature, in their want to enslave the demon they summoned. It wasn't attractive for a demon to settle for someone that was literally an infant compared to them and trying to thwart their ridiculous attempts at pinning them down to their polluted and overpopulated earth.

Yet, despite all those very good reasons to ignore any advances from a humans - disregarding the occasional moments where said human only wanted to get laid but were deranged enough to call a demon instead of going to the local bar - there were rare cases where a demon couldn't help but fall head over heels for a human. Keith's mother had been one of them.

After being summoned to the human world, she had fallen in love with a fireman, tying bonds between the two of them that shouldn't have been for both their sake. And when the human had died during one of his missions, it had left Krolia devastated and a young, wide-eyed Keith to fend for himself as his mother couldn't take care of him properly through her grief.

He couldn't get attached to a human, shouldn't, really. But Lance's eyes, so strikingly similar to the sea where he summoned Shiro, tugged at his heartstring just like his voice made his inside quake. If he didn't have such control over himself as he followed his 'punishment', Shiro would have been nothing but overjoyed to offer Lance everything he wanted. To see him smile, to hear him laugh. He wanted to cover him in precious jewels, to feed him the tastiest dishes in the world. He wanted to lay him down on the finest silk instead of this cheap cotton.

He was already so gone for this human, for his soft skin, his fiery temper and his ocean eyes. Every one of his tears were a treasure, every moan a symphony. He wanted nothing more but to hear Lance scream his name.

"Shiro." He finally said after a few seconds of agonizing self reflection. He could see Lance processing his answer and his eyes shine a little as he tries to say something. Probably about _how normal_ his name sounded but Shiro didn't let him, preferring to slam himself fully inside of Lance, appreciating the strangled sob that escaped his mouth. From where they met, he could feel Lance's trembling thighs, his struggles to accomodate him and that made him hungry for more. More of Lance, right now, forever. 

As a show of kindness - Shrio went slowly, taking a moment to be sure he wasn't going to hurt Lance. Lance's breathing hitched each time he bottomed out and he was whining softly when he pulled out, nearly entirely. His eyes were closed but that was fine for Shiro. After all, with his head at such an angle, it would be awkward to force him to look at Shiro. 

"Now, let's get serious, shall we?" He murmured in Lance's ear, smiling darkly at the full body shiver it elicited from Lance, his skin as warm as the sun. Leaning back away, Shiro took in hand the harness of shadows that binds Lance, forcing his torso up and away from the bed. It was bending his back in a delicious curve, and the way he clenched down on him from the unexpected move made Shiro groan. God, he felt so nice. Like he was made to take his cock. 

"Please..." Lance sobbed right before Shiro picked up the pace, slamming into Lance and tearing cries of pleasure from him. 

"Listen to you, moaning like a slut." Shiro pants, listening to every keen where he rubs against his prostate. It sounded like a symphony and, if Shiro hadn't been dead set on ruining Lance for his future (just this thought irked him) sexual partners.

"So tight around me, yet all you know to do is beg me for more." He shifted their position so that he was sitting back on his heels, Lance's back against his front, giving him the opportunity to nip at his throat and ears, to lick the salty sweat and mark Lance with his teeth. The strangled sob he elicited by biting him made the fire in his crotch burn stronger.

His hands had been using Lance's hips to move him forcefully up and down his dick but now he snaked them around his waist. He realized he could put both his hands around Lance’s waist and have them meet at the fingertips. Squeezing them, marking Lance with his imprint was going to be for later he idly thinks as his left hand goes down slowly to take Lance's leaking dick as his right hand curls around his throat. Feeling his swallow in between moans felt more empowering than anything he’d experienced before.

How is it, Lance? How does it feel to have a demon's dick up your pretty ass?"

"-Big!" Lance sobs, the short nails of his slender hands scratching uselessly at Shiro's skin. "Feel.. good! God, Shiro! Harder, please!"

"Asking for more? You truly are a slut." Shiro croons but complies, feeling Lance going as slack as a ragdoll in his arms. His head was lolling against Shiro's shoulder and the demon took advantage of this position to pepper his cheek with butterfly kisses. He wasn't gentlemanly in any way but the fact they hadn't kissed once prior made him feel... something.

"Yours." Lance moaned, twisting his neck even more so he could somewhat kiss Shiro back, his lips soft and supple against his own. God that felt good, felt filthy but so _right_.

His orgasm took him by storm, the tip of an iceberg breaking apart to expose how deep and powerful it was. Shiro stilled, emptying himself inside of Lance, breathing deeply against caramel skin and he smiled to himself hearing Lance sob and complain at being left alone, begging Shiro to let him come. He was tempted to just leave him like that, hanging a short way from completion; but the tears falling out of Lance's blue eyes made him rethink that. No, he wasn't going to go without making his pretty human come.

"So beautiful to me." Shiro croones, passing soothing hands over Lance's body as he makes his shadow binds disappear one by one, massaging the limbs and laying Lance down on his back. The sight of his cum trickling out of his hole made him growl possessively. This was _his_ human, common sense be damned.

"Let me take care of you, Lance." He murmured as he trailed kisses down his throat, his chest - while cheekily biting on his perky nipples, down to his navel and his leaking dick. It was so pretty, but so painfully hard. Chuckling, Shiro licked a stripe from bottom to top, sucking at the tip like a candy. Committing every noise and his taste to memory.

"Please, please, Shiro!" Lance sobbed, hands flying to rest on Shiro's head, fingers twisting in his hair and tugging like a pleading child. And who was he to deny him what he wanted, now that Shiro has had his fill?

He bent down to take more of Lance's dick in his mouth, tongue moving delicately as he brought a few fingers to Lance's ass, toying with the fresh cum leaking out of it and even going as far as pushing it back in. He wanted to mark Lance as _taken_ as much as possible, wanted to keep him somewhere he could always take him apart and make him scream. Make him cry. Please him, make him need Shiro like he needed air.

That was only the irrational part of him that said Lance was his _mate_. Humans rarely saw the world like demons did, oftentime going from one relationship to the other, saying they would commit to one person only to cheat on them the next day. Demons were less complicated: sexual acts were just that but when one couple found themselves together, it was until both their ends. Both demons were physically incapable of going around with other peoples, some going the extra length of _exchanging their hearts_ and proudly sporting the scars over their chest to show their love and commitment.

If Shiro truly went that way, he would tie himself to someone who could die by next week. Someone who would go gray and breakable when Shiro would still be in his prime. It was so painful to think of as he bobbed his head, taking Lance whole as he fingered him silly. It was making his knees weak, his brain numb but the echo of Lance sobbing his name was imprinting itself in every nook and cranny of his soul.

"Shiro, I'm- I'm gonna...! Don't stop please, I'm so close!" Lance was gripping his hair in a painful grip, trying to push Shiro's head further down, his hips shaking and thighs quaking.

Groaning, letting the vibrations resonate in Lance's dick, Shiro pressed down on his prostate. Lance tensed up like a wire as he came in Shiro's mouth, mouth hanging open and eyes closed. He made no noise as he filled Shiro's mouth with his cum, finally going silent as if it had been too much for his poor, abused throat. Shiro felt so much pride, he grinned at Lance after he let his spent cock and leaned back, towering above Lance. God, the human looked even more delectable like that, limbs heavy with pleasure, strands of hair curling on his forehead and eyelids heavy with fatigue.

So, this was it, Shiro thought. He had done what he came here for. Well, not exactly but the fact remained he had punished Lance for his - albeit unpurposeful - doorbell dash summonings. Apart from asking him to never draw that specific circle again, there was nothing more he could do.

Leaving the bed, Shiro cleaned himself a bit, buttoning up his pants all the while Lance was curling around a pillow, observing him with shiny eyes. Shiro's magic was a tenth depleted but he could feel it thrumming inside of Lance, slowly being assimilated by the human.

"You're leaving." Lance says, de facto and Shiro only nods. There's hurt in Lance's voice, certainly because Shiro used him and is tossing him away like a used toy. Perhaps that's what Shiro wanted it to be, so he could squash down those unwarranted feelings creeping in his brain.

"You'll come back... right?" Lance asks him, voice small and unsure. "I mean... We only met but I was thinking that... Nevermind, that's stupid." The last part was mumbled but there was some hope in Shiro's heart.

"I won't know if you don't talk." Is all he says instead, looking at Lance with dark, stormy eyes.

"I was thinking we had some sort of connection? I never felt like that, with anyone and I thought it would be the same for you? Like two opposite magnets sticking together or... something way too cheesy for this situation."

"There's nothing more for me to do here." Was Shiro's curt answer because he truly isn't sure if that wasn't just Lance's fucked out brain talking. "Don't use that circle again."

"How can I find you again, then? You're a powerful demon, you told me that. But no circles of high rate are being sold to the public and my book is for beginners. What if I want to see you again?" Lance was blinking harder and longer, now, exhaustion catching up to him. This was Shiro's cue to leave. Now or never.

"You don't have to worry about that." He said, pushing Lance back against his pillow, covering his naked form with the blanket. "Now sleep. Hopefully, when you wake up, you will stop being a nuisance for the people of the Néant and be a good little human, like you should be."

Lance barely nods, finally succumbing to sleep.

Shiro took one last look at this human, called back his shadows and left the human world with a bitter taste in his mouth, as if leaving Lance was costing him more than it should.

Back at home, he was greeted by Keith, who had been busy coursing through Shiro's heavy collection of movies. The younger demon seemed a bit suspicious of him but Shiro let him believe what he wanted.

"So... Doorbell Dasher?" His friend asked and Shiro couldn't help himself: he smiled, something rueful and filled with pride, showing perhaps a bit too much teeth.

"Won't bother anyone else ever again." He promised Keith.

And while he was being berated for an alleged murder, barely listening to Keith ask about what he did with the body and other questions pertaining to the humans not finding out a demon had massacred one of them, Shiro was, without a question, happy.

Because, while the Doorbell Dasher was once and for all stopped, he had left a little something for Lance, on the floor right at the foot of the bed.

And if Lance had been genuine about wanting to see him again, all he had to do was ring.


End file.
